User talk:Red Head Rider
Welcome, Red Head Rider! Hello, Red Head Rider, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a for yourself is generally a good idea. If your username is "Example", your userpage is located at User:Example. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Community Portal talk page. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) and The Administrators Images Hello! I just have a question about some of the images you've added. Would it be possible for you to provide the copyright info for them? Also, a word of advice: try not to direct-link (which steals a ton of bandwidth from the image's original site); save the image onto your computer and then upload it to Inheriwiki. :) If you have any questions, please feel free to talk to me! « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 16:34, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Outstanding Inheriwikian award (Talk) 19:28, 23 June 2006 (UTC)]] Articles Hey, nice work writing all those articles. It has really improved the standards of this wikia. See you around. Icelandic Hurricane 21:11, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, very much. I enjoy working here. God bless. Red Head Rider 21:25, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Monthly chat Hello, everybody! Getting straight to the point, I'd like to propose something that I've already mentioned to User:GHe: that we set up a specific chat session, attended by every Inheriwikian who can make it, at the beginning of each month. This would be a chance for us to all get on the same page as far as the entire Inherwiki project goes. It doesn't have to be anything elaborate; just a time to compare notes, goals, etc. We can address things that need attention, suggest any changes that might need to be made; that sort of thing. I'll put the idea to a vote here (we can also discuss it further). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:39, 29 July 2006 (UTC) August 2006 Chat Hello everyone. Since we're in agreement with the chat, I've posted up potential chat dates. I've made them at the end of the end of month since it would better wrap up the month and help up plan for the upcoming one. So whenever you get the chance, vote for your preferred date and time. In the end, we'll pick the one that's most suitable for all. GHe (Talk) 18:58, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Rapier Hi Red Head Rider! In the sources for Rapier, did you mean Wikipedia:Rapier? GHe (Talk) 14:46, 16 August 2006 (UTC) *Yes, I did. My apologies. Red Head Rider 18:19, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Images To upload images, just go to "Upload file" in the toolbox. Be sure to source and tag it. It's best to upload free images, but copyrighted images may be acceptable if it's fair use. GHe (Talk) 00:47, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Your user page Hi! I've taken the liberty to fix your user page and temporarily disabled some unused code that might be causing problems to the layout and the display of the page. Hope you don't mind. If decide the need to revert back, simply follow this link and click Save. Note that I've also made some minor spelling changes after that, so removing: would be an alternate option. If you have any questions, simply leave a message on my talk page. :) GHe (Talk) 03:01, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Chat Hey, Red Head Rider! Our August chat is currently under way. Feel free to join in! :D « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 20:53, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Simply go to http://irc.wikia.com, choose a username, and select #inheriwiki on the drop-down list. :) GHe (Talk) 20:58, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Category:Inheritance movies Hi. I see that you've blanked Category:Inheritance movies. Did you want it deleted? GHe (Talk) 22:11, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Yes please. Sorry about that :(. Red Head Rider 22:13, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem. :) GHe (Talk) 22:14, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Welcoming users Hi. Remember to subst the template when welcome. Otherwise, it won't work properly. So Instead to , you should use instead. :) GHe (Talk) 21:23, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Painted face Hi Red Head Rider. I'm just wondering if you meant the role-playing game in this edit, since there are both that and a board game. Thanks. GHe (Talk) 01:57, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :It is the video (role play) game. I've seen a picture, but I can't seemed to download it. Red Head Rider 14:27, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Inheriwiki Chat There's an upcoming chat on November 24th at ~23:00 UTC and I'm wondering if you'll be able to join us. You could either use a chat client as described on Project:IRC, or use our custom gateway at http://irc.wikia.com/inheritance (But a client would be better). We have a number of topics to cover, so hope to see you there. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. :) GHe (Talk) 02:42, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :We are currently having an extension of the chat. If you are available, feel free to join. :) GHe (Talk) 18:58, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ShurtyWiki When you have a moment, please take a look and comment on Forum:ShurtyWiki. Thanks. GHe (Talk) 20:09, 29 January 2007 (UTC) How'd you make your talk page have sections and colors? Hey.... the title pretty much says it. Your talk page has color-coded sections. How did you do that? Swisherboy19 18:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19